Some disclosed embodiments relate to a battery wiring module for attachment to an electric cell group.
A related art power battery module for mounting in a vehicle, such as in an electric automobile or a hybrid vehicle, includes a number of electric cells that are connected in series via bus bars. In this kind of battery module, detection wires for detecting the state of an electric cell group, such as voltage detection wires for measuring a terminal voltage of each electric cell, need to be connected to electrode terminals of the electric cells.
This type of related art battery module is assembled by attaching a battery wiring module including bus bars and detection wires to an electric cell group constituted by an array of a plurality of electric cells. For example, JP 2011-8955A discloses a plurality of bus bars that are held at predetermined positions on a resin protector, and a plurality of detection wires are provided in accordance with the number of electric cells and collectively accommodated in a wire accommodating groove provided in the resin protector.